A Goddesses Life
by BeautifulScarsOnCriticalVeins
Summary: Ares (Jasper Whitlock) and Athena (Isabella Whitlock), gods of war. They reigned during the Southern Vampire Wars in Maria Santiago's army. They were siblings with unimaginable powers when they were alone, but together they were were inseparable for most of their lives, until the Volturi came to stop the Southern War's. She erased her brother's memory and took his memory.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys! New story, I couldn't resist myself and got caught up writing this huge thing! I hope y'all like it! LLet me know if any of my info is wrong! REVIEWWWWW**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I own nothing, I just like making Bella a badass!**_

Ares ( Jasper Whitlock) and Athena (Isabella Marie Whitlock), god and goddess of war. They reigned during the Southern Vampire Wars in Maria Santiago's army. They were siblings with unimaginable powers when they were alone, but together they were unstoppable. Ares had the power of Empathy, he could feel and manipulate emotions and had another skill that no one could explain: he can take other vampire's powers and use them for his own.. Athena had the power of Manipulation and Elements, she can call upon the elements to do her bidding, with a physical and mental shield that when matched with Ares, they both couldn't be defeated. They were inseparable for most of their lives, until the Volturi came to stop the Southern War's. To let her brother go and get on with his live, she used her secret power and erased his memory, she took his memory of her and his memory of what happened in the Southern Wars, she placed fake memories in his head so he had a backstory for who ever he found after the wars. She spoke to the Volturi and took his punishment along with hers, she was sentenced to 200 years of being in the Guard as the Brother's personal shield and main body guard.

She learned that Jasper has a good life now, with Alice Cullen, so she left him without him knowing that she was there, and was mostly content with her life without him, until she heard that the Cullen's broke the one rule that they shouldn't have. They revealed themselves to a human girl and left her with the knowledge, without changing her. Since she is Jasper's sister, she's was entrusted with the task of giving him back his memory and deal with the Coven.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **Chapter 1**

"Isabella." Aro mumbles from across the room, Isabella looks up.

"Yes, Master?" She flits over to him, pushing her obsidian hood back, kneeling before his throne.

"I have a mission for you my dear." His milky red eyes scan her blank face, his dull chestnut hair pushed behind his ears, his crimson cloak covered in dust.

"What is it, Master?" Her voice monotone, her eyes seemingly lifeless. Her body poised as if nonthreatening, but in reality she is the most dangerous vampire in the whole castle, and everyone knows it.

"You, Jane, Demetri, Felix, Alec and Chelsea are to go to the Cullen home in Washington State and confront them about the human girl that they let live after they told her their secret. According to our scouts in the area young Edward thinks that she is his mate and I want Chelsea to check all of the bonds that the entire coven has. If she isn't his mate like I suspect, kill her. If any of the Cullen's fight you, kill them as well. Check Jasper's involvement, if he has anything to do with keeping her alive, I want you to give his memory back and have Felix kill him." His eyes gain a maniacal light and he begins to grin as her eyes fill with hate and flame.

"Felix will not be able to fight Ares." She tells him.

"That is why Alec will take all of his senses and Felix will tear him apart. He isn't Ares anymore, he has that monster trapped in a cage, like you have Athena caged." He whispers cupping her chin, his breath flowing into her face smells of soured blood and decay.

"When Ares and the Major sense that he and his family are under attack, they will take over and fight to protect them." She tells him as she stops breathing so she doesn't have to smell his rancid breath.

"When this happens you will fight him and you will win. Then you will destroy him. If anyone reports back to me that you did not follow orders I will destroy you both." Aro sneers, behind him Isabella sees Marcus and Caius looking at Aro fearfully.

"Brother, we need Isabella, she is the only thing that is keeping the Romanians from taking back their throne." Marcus cautions. Isabella stands breaking Aro's hold on her and bows to the three kings.

"I will do as requested." She turns from the brothers and heads to the common area in the castle and calls for the others. After they appear she sighs.

"Aro wants us to confront the Cullen clan. We leave in ten minutes." They nod, respecting her order and leave to pack. As she heads up to her room in the furthest wing of the castle she thinks about her life here at the castle.

When she first came to the castle Aro wasn't as insane as he is now, he cherished her gifts that she had shown him and gave her the highest rank in the Guard. Her cloak was the darkest shade of black that anyone had seen, and she was the only one who had this shade. Jane, Alec, Demetri, Felix, Renata and Chelsea had cloaks that were close to her shade because they were ranked under her, but no one else would have the same shade as she. Her punishment for being a main participant in the Southern Wars was to serve two hundred years in the Guard, and she had been here one hundred and seventy five. Even though Maria was the one that changed Isabella and Jasper, she wasn't imprisoned because she was needed to keep the other war lords in the south in check, so the wars wouldn't spread farther north, but someone needed to be punished, so Maria put Ares and Athena up because they caused the most fear.

She was the most powerful vampire on this hemisphere, and she wouldn't fight back against the Volturi because of the last thing her brother said to her before she took his memory.

" _Don't fight them Isabella, hide Athena until you need her. Just take the punishment, and find Jasper when the punishment is done.I'll make sure that he understands why you took his memory. We love you Isabella." He cups her cheek, his blonde curls caked with dried blood and venom. His crimson eyes filled with sadness and pain. She hugs him tightly before she places her fingers on his temples and looks him in the eyes. "You will forget about me and Athena. You will think that Peter and Charlotte were the only ones in the Southern Wars that cared about you. You will think that they came back for you and you went with them to escape Maria. You will live your life to the fullest." Her voice gains a musical lilt as she takes his memory and he blinks. She looks to Peter and Charlotte, "I won't take your memory of me, but if I find out that you tell him about me, I will burn you to dust. They nod and she lets go if Jasper. She turns to Aro and bows. Felix walks over to her and rips off her head. "Athena is dead, spread the word to every vampire you cross."_ Ares didn't want her to fight them, why she has no idea, but Athena trusts him, so Isabella must as well.

"Isabella, were ready." Jane's voice pulls her out of her memory and she looks around to see that she had packed a bag and was ready as well.

"Let's go." She and the others pile into a blacked out SUV and head to their personal airstrip and board the private jet for the eleven hour flight to Seattle.

"Isabella, may I ask you something?" Alec mumbles from his seat across from her. The entire jet's seating was like two couches set across from one another. She, Demetri and Jane sat on one, and Alec, Felix and Chelsea sat on the other. She watches him for a moment, everyone is terrified that she will snap soon and decimate everyone, but they don't understand that she doesn't want everyone scared of her, she has had enough of that in the Wars.

"I can smell your fear," She looks at all of them somberly, "I won't hurt you. All of you are terrified of me and my powers because of the Wars, but I won't hurt you. I consider you part of my coven. We've always been the ones that are sent on the more important and dangerous missions, and it's always us, except Chelsea." She looks to the redheaded vampiress and shrugs. "You have reason to fear me, since you aren't able to break my bonds to my family." She turns back to the others.

"Yes, Alec, you can ask me anything, I have nothing to hide." She leans back in her seat as their scent of fear dissipates slowly.

"Why did you take Ares memories away?" He watches her closely, as everyone else tenses at the mention of her brother's monster.

"I didn't take Ares memory away, I took Jaspers. There is a difference between the two. Jasper is the caring, gentle, loving older brother that took care of me when Mama got sick and the war was beginning. Ares is the more vicious, uncaring alter ego that my brother's mind created to keep from breaking himself. Ares is the god of war, the Major is the one who ran the army alongside my alter ego Corporal. If Jasper knows who I am and that I took his punishment for being a large part of the Southern Wars, it would kill him." Alec nods and crosses his legs.

"Explain how you became a vampire and how you got into the Southern Wars and how you created your alter egos." Jane murmured from beside her.

"Mama had just died from pneumonia, we were too poor to buy the medication that she needed to live, when Jasper up and joins the Confederate Army without telling Daddy, me or our oldest brother Clayton. It wasn't three days that our Mama had been in the ground when he left. He left letters for all of us, telling us that we needed to take care of the family farm and that we needed to take care of one another, and I followed his wants for the first few month when there wasn't much fighting going on, but then he didn't come back for a few months and I got worried. See, I was the only female born into the Whitlock family for generations, so to my daddy and Clay, I was to be protected from the knowings of war. One night after we got a letter saying that his Battalion was evacuating cities around us, I packed a bag, took some of his clothes, and snagged my stallion Zeus and took of to the closest town, Galveston. I met Maria and her sisters before I got to the town, she must have seen something in me that made her think that I would be good for her army. I remember she launched herself at me, pulling me off my horse and biting my neck. I remember screaming because of the pain for maybe a moment before I silenced myself, when I awoke two days later I saw Jasper beside me writhing in pain. My change was shorter than most, but I had no idea what I was or why I was so thirsty, that was when I smelt the most delicious thing and took off after it." She takes a breath and shifts to to get comfortable.

"When I took my first steps out of the tent that had been thrown over us I saw the camp. Maria had moved us to Mexico, some desolate abandoned town and you could tell that vampires had been living here for a long time. There was dried blood on every building, pyres going at all times. I could hear the fighting and mating that was going on around me as I tore into the first human that I found, not understanding why I was drinking this person's blood, until Maria appeared. She tore the human from me, explained what I was and had her two commanding officers at the time tear me apart and put me back together again over and over to see if I would be able to defend myself. I beat them to hell and back after the first week of them beating me. In the first month or so, Maria kept Jasper and I separate from one another, she had no idea that he and I were related. One day I ripped her two commanding officers apart and threw them into a pyre and she smiled at me. It was one of the creepiest things I had ever seen. She took me with her to a barn on the other side of the town, it was full of newborns that were being trained. Many were being ripped apart by their older counterparts because they had no idea what to do. She looked me in the eye and told me that I had to train these newborns or I would be torn apart and thrown into the pyre. I knew that she would, so I got to work and forgot that Jasper was even in the same town as I was.

"A few weeks go by and it's time for our first battle, I had trained these newborns and killed the weak ones, which slowly began my transition into Corporal. I knew in my head that Isabella wouldn't be able to handle all of the desolation and killing when training the newborns so Corporal was born. It wasn't until we lost the first two battles and Maria killed every newborn that survived and tore me apart, starving me, that I created Athena. I only cared about making the strongest newborns and older vampires and winning the battles. It wasn't until I heard Ares scream of pain that I remembered he was here. I dropped the three year old vampire that I was fighting and took off to find him missing a leg and an arm. I tore into the two vampires that were pinning him to the ground and stood over him roaring, daring someone to harm him. Maria looked between us and realized what she had done and instantly demanded that we be killed. As the newborns were rushing us, I grabbed Ares hand and my shields exploded from my mind and the newborns smashed into it and turned to ash because of Ares. he has another gift that many don't know about, he has his own mental shield that when paired with mine, can cause anything that wants to cause harm to whomever is in it, to turn to ash. Anyways, we went from being Isabella and Jasper Whitlock to Major and Corporal when training warriors to Ares and Athena when in war. When the Brother's showed up thirty years later, Ares was tired of being all about war, he wanted to leave, and them showing up gave me the chance to give him happiness. I took his punishment and his memory so he could live a life without war, killing or feeling others pain when he feeds. I knew that he wouldn't be able to handle taking orders from another person over him, so I set him free, not only of being controlled, bit of his horrible memories of what he and I had to go through together." As she finishes her story the others look at her with pity, causing her to sigh.

"Don't pity me." They nod and settle in for the rest of the flight.

"We will feed in Seattle before we run to the Cullen home. None of us will be hungry when we meet them, we want our eyes as red as possible Meet in me at the city's most northern edge in less than an hour." Isabella tells them a few hours later as they begin their descent.

"Why?" Chelsea questions, her voice scratchy even with the high lilt of vampirism, grating on Isabella's nerves.

"Having bright crimson eyes will give all of us perfect control. We will need the control because Carlisle is a doctor, he has the scent of blood almost permanently embedded in his skin. It also will but Jasper at ease when he prods our emotions. If we aren't thirsty, he won't be as thirsty, so feed until you feel like you're sloshy. Got it?" Isabella looks at Chelsea, her head tilted like she was confused. Chelsea growls and takes off once she opens the hatch on the door. Isabella waits until everyone else leaves before she begins her hunt. It was pouring rain, as usual in Washington, so she found a heroin addict in an alley after ten minutes of looking, drained him and threw him into the sea before she runs to the meeting place. Once everyone else showed up, they simultaneously fall into line, with Isabella on point, Jane and Alec to her flanks, Felix and Demetri flanking them, with Chelsea taking up the rear, and head to the Cullen home.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hey Guys! I am so glad that people like this idea! Let me know what you think!_**

 ** _i got two shout outs really quick to the people who reviewed already;_**

asai . joanna. 7334 (Sorry it won't let me put your user without adding extra spaces. Also, sorry if I spelled it wrong)

ROXN

Thank you both so much! I am so glad that you like this story so much, I hope you continue to follow it as it goes along. 3

We pull our hoods up as we walk into their front yard, already familiar with everyone's scent on the way here. They all appear on the front porch, Carlisle in front.

"Can I help you?" He asks complacently.

"We're here to question you about the human pet your son has." Jane says as everyone but Isabella pushes their hoods back, which alerts the rest of her crew that Athena has taken over.

"The human girl is my oldest son's mate. We've done nothing wrong." He says stepping closer to them, which causes Isabella to let out a low growl and wrap her mental shield around her small coven.

"I can't hear their thoughts." Edward mumbles and Isabella grins under her hood.

"I can't see them either." The pixie that is hidden behind her brother hisses.

Jane laughs and touches Isabella on the arm.  
"That is because of Athena. She is one of the most powerful vampires that the King's have ever come across." Athena pushes her hood back and gazes at the vampires, including the human girl that thinks she is hidden behind the mind reader.

"Why is she with the Volturi scum then?" The pixie sneers from behind Jasper.

"Because I am serving punishment, pixie." Athena sneers. Athena pulls her long curly hair into a high ponytail and crosses her arms as the pixie screeches as loud as she can, "My name is Alice!" Which causes Athena to laugh and walk up to the Cullen patriarch.

"We are here on orders from Aro. Are you going to invite us in, or will I have to force our way in?" He steps out of her path and motions to the door. She takes a step forward and a tall blonde vampire steps into her path.

"I will not let you into my home. You can stay outside. Like Carlisle said, we've done nothing wrong." Athena sighs and looks back towards the others who grin and nod.

"You've two seconds to move out of my way before I forcefully move you." Athena says putting her hand on her hip, the girl doesn't move. Athena giggles and grabs the girl by the throat, lifts the her off the ground, and catches her hand on fire with her powers. As the blonde begins to scream, the rest of the clan tries to get to her. Athena tosses the girl through the door of the house and follows herself.

"Come along." She follows the Clan's scent up the stairs to the great room and settles herself in the recliner, crossing her legs at the knee and waits patiently for the others to come into the room.

"Athena, I am sorry for my eldest daughter. She has a temper." Athena nods as she watches the two covens separate themselves, with Athena in the middle.

"Tell me your names and if you have any gifts." The Cullen Clan nods and Carlisle goes first. His light blonde hair is combed back, he crosses his ankles as he leans back. His v-neck shirt and dress pants wrinkle as he tries to seem non threatening.

"I am Carlisle Cullen, I have no gifts. I am the Coven leader." Athena nods and looks to the small woman beside him. Her short curly hair is unkempt, yet her jeans and blouse look odd on her small frame.

"I am Esme Cullen, I have no gifts. I am the Coven mother." Athena scoffs, _Like any other coven is like a literal family_ , she thinks to herself and moves on to the copper haired boy who smirks at her. His copper hair unruly. He has an air about him that he is the best of all of these vampires. _He is the manipulator._ His clothes purposely wrinkled.

"I am Edward Cullen. I am the oldest son, I can read thoughts. Except all of yours." She can hear the undertone of pain and disgust in his voice as he looks at the meek human girl beside him. Angela is terrified, she obviously hasn't seen many human feeding vampires; yet there is a bite mark on her wrist. Her eyes scan the human eating vampires constantly out of fear.

"I-I'm Angela Webber, I am a human, I have no gifts." Athena looks to the pixie that is sitting on her brother's lap. Her short spiked hair makes her look like a boy. The only way that Athena is able to tell that the pixie is female is her clothing, the pixies scent is masked by the rest of the Coven's scents.

"I am Mary-Alice Brandon-Cullen. I can see the future of something or someone based on decisions. I am the youngest daughter, my mate is Jasper." Athena barely glances at the pixie and looks at her brother. His once beautiful golden curls are dull and flat, he is in pain from not being able to feed like he wants. He wears designer jeans, a button-up dress shirt and dress shoes. He reeks of animal blood, pain, irritation, and cologne. There is no trace of her brother's natural scent of tobacco, pine and hay, which aggravates her.

"I am Jasper Hale. I am an empath." He refuses to look at any of the volturi coven.

 _He isn't able to remember me, so why does he refuse to look at us?_ She tilts her head watching him.

"You were in the Southern Vampire Wars, weren't you Jasper?" His eyes flash to her face and he fakes a lazy smile.

"Yes, ma'am, I was. How could you tell?" The southern drawl makes an appearance, which causes Alice to elbow him. I watch him for a moment, I can see a fire in his eyes as Ares makes himself known to Athena. She grins at Jasper.

"The scars. They suit you." He looks at her startled, but nods. She looks to the bear of a man that is the most relaxed she has ever seen anyone in the face of the Volturi. His arms are as large as the pixie is wide. His chestnut curly hair suits his large frame, he grins at her and she notices that he has dimples in his cheeks.

"I am Emmett Cullen. I have no gifts, but I still have some of my newborn strength." She nods and looks to the blonde that now has a hand shaped burn as a necklace. Her platinum blonde hair is straightened, her clothes designer, her makeup seems perfect, yet her scent is filled with self-hatred, anger and fear, which causes Athena to bare her teeth at the bitch.

'I am Rosalie Hale, I have no gifts. I hate you and I want you out of my house." She growls and Jane laughs.

"That burn on your neck means that you should be thankful that this warrior spared your life. You might wanna keep your trap shut honey, we aren't here for you." Felix says looking at me bored. "Care to get on with it Athena?" She nods at him and looks at Chelsea.

"Chelsea is here to check all of your bonds to make sure that what you all say is true. She will be able to tell is any of you have anything to hide. We want to know why none of you have killed or turned the human. You know the law, and according to our sources, she has known of all of you for two years. Now, I ask again. Why?" Athena looks at all of them.

"Because I don't want to corrupt her soul. She deserves a human life, but I can not give her that because I love her too much." Edward sounds somber, but even Athena can tell that the teen is lying.

"Chelsea?" She looks to Athena and turns back to study the Clan.

"Esme and Carlisle are the only mates in this Clan. The human loves Edward, but his bond to her is selfish and I bet he only wants to keep her alive so her blood can age and will taste better. Alice isn't Jasper's mate, she has no bonds to this family. The others have familiar bonds with the family, but they aren't as strong. The human can be killed or turned." Chelsea turns to Athena and blinks twice, meaning that someone in this clan is hiding something.

"You must be mistaken! Angela is my mate, Alice is my sister. Look again." Edward demands stepping towards Chelsea, which causes Demitri to stand and shove him away, which pushes him into the couch that Angela was sitting on, which flips the entire thing bringing the glass end table down as well. The scent of human blood permeates the air in a few moments, causing Edward's, Alice's, Esme's and Emmett's eyes to turn from gold to obsidian. All of the Cullen's look to Jasper, as if he were gonna snap at the human.

"Jazzy, let's get out of here. Hold your breath." Alice commands which causes Athena to growl lowly.  
"Felix, Demetri, grab the human. It's time that we end this threat." Jane commands as Athena grabs Edward in a headlock and drags him outside, causing the rest of the family to follow them. When Athena turns back around, she has Edward Cullen on his knees with one hand gripping his hair, the other on his shoulder.

"I have been informed that Angel Webber is not Edward Cullen's mate, by order of the three Kings, she will be killed. This is the fourth time that Edward Cullen has done something like this, so he will be killed as well. You were told to control your oldest child Carlisle, and you did not listen, so your oldest being taken from you is your punishment." As Athena tells of the punishment, Angela screams. She apparently had no idea that Edward had done this before.

Athena looks to Chelsea and Alec, "Numb her and break her tie to Edward." They nod and the human falls to the ground. She turns back to the Cullen clan and is knocked onto her back by her brother's shield, by the time that she is back on her feet, the Clan minus Jasper and Alice are gone, her own crew was locked inside Jasper's shield, being burned every time they try to breach it.

"Stop! Don't touch it!" She commands them and they still, watching her.

"Good job, Jazzy. Now, kill her." Alice comes in Jasper's ear and he nods. His eyes are glazed over, she has control over him, she lied about her gifts. Athena lets out an animalistic roar as Jasper launches himself at her. She lets him take her to the ground before she kicks him in the stomach, launching him ten feet into the air, she kicks off the ground and grabs his neck, twisting and slamming him into the ground.

"Ares. Ares are you in there? Can you hear me? I need you to take over." She whispers to him as he writhes, bites and rolls them, trying to get the upper hand.

"You've not been fighting for sixty years, of course you can't remember your training." She grabs his throat from below him, flips them and pins him to the ground, his face buried in the dirt. She wraps her shield around them to keep Alice out and places her fingers on his temples and pushes his memories back into his brain. He roars and bucks under her, trying to get free, but he soon stills as he takes in what she is giving him. She has no idea how long they sit there in silence, until he whispers brokenly, "Isabella."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

"You can let me up Athena." She let's him up and he pushes himself off the ground and turns to look at her, his eyes filled with unshed tears of rage.

"Why did you take Jasper's memories?" Major asks, stepping towards her. In the blink of an eye she is on her feet, in a fighting stance.

"That was the only way that Jasper could have a life without misery, after all that he and Isabella had been through, he deserved it. I had done worse things than you or Ares, I deserved the punishment Major. I knew that it would kill Jasper if he had to live like the Volturi, he would have let Ares take over and he would become uncontrollable and I would have been forced to take him out, my own big brother. I am unable to bear that pain, it killed me to have to take the memories, Major. I was alone in that castle for twenty years before anyone would try to speak to me, they were so terrified." Athena looks to the Major to see Ares had taken over. She knew by his stance: legs shoulder length apart, his hands clasped behind his back, his face an emotionless mask, understanding in his eyes.

"I understand, Athena. They do not because I was in control most of the time during the Wars, they didn't see what we did, but you do deserve some peace." He steps towards Athena, but she steps further back, not trusting him.

"Why do you step away from us? We only want to comfort our younger sister." He asks, stepping towards her again, causing her to step back.

"I feel your aura brother, you are angry. You'll try to attack me because Jasper is under the Pixie's control." As she finishes her sentence he launches himself at her again. As she hits the ground she kicks him over her head and sends him into Alice and the front room of the Cullen home. Athena is up and through the rest of the wall in a moment, flanked by Felix and Demetri.

"His shield dropped when you gave him his memory back." Felix says, she nods and let's Demitri track her brother.

"They're running north..no..south...no..His shield must be blocking me." He growls after ten minutes of chasing them, their scents blocked from her brother's shield.

"Damn it!" She roars pulling out her phone, calling Marcus, the only brother that won't rip her apart for losing her brother's coven.

"Yes, Isabella?" He answers and she is to angry to correct him.

"I lost them, the entire coven scattered. Alice Cullen has a second gift, she can manipulate a vampire, she manipulated Jasper; he trapped the others in a bubble of his shield and attacked me. I gave him his memories back, thinking that it would help him regain control, but it didn't. Both Major and Ares took over, Ares was feeding off Major's need for retribution and they attacked. I slung him through a wall and they took off, his shield is blocking their scent." She looks to Felix and Demitri and motions her head to the side, they split off to begin to start searching the east and west respectively as she takes the north while Chelsea is left at the Cullen home incase they come back, and Jane and Alec search the south.

"Find them Isa, destroy the coven and bring your brother to the castle." He says and hangs up. Sighing, she sends out her mental shield to see if they are in the vicinity, when nothing _pings_ she growls

After searching for a few hours, she heads back to the Cullen home to regroup when she remembers that the human girl had been bleeding when she was taken out of the Cullen home. She grins and runs faster to the home.  
"All of you, up." She walks over to the pool of now dried human blood in the front yard and swipes a finger through it, and brings it to her nose.

 _Lilac, rust, salt, honey, fear._  
"I found the human girl's scent. Why did none of you think to look for the human girl?" She watches them, her eyebrow raised as they all realise the same thing that she did.

"Let's go." She speeds from the room tracking the girl. She doesn't notice that they are half-way through Canada until she passes the Quebec border.

 _According to our sources, the Cullen's don't have a home in Quebec. What are they doing here?_ She growls lowly when the human girl's scent disappears at a large snow bank.

 _The mind reader must have realized that they could be tracked through her blood scent._ She sends her shield out and instantly gets a _ping_ of the large vampire Emmett heading towards her.

"Athena." He says as he drops to his knees in front of her and tilts his head to the side, baring his neck to her in a sign of respect.

"I am Isabella. You do not have to submit to me. What do you need, Cullen?" She watches as he stands and looks over her.

"I'm not a Cullen any more. I knew that the human wasn't Edward's mate, but they wouldn't listen to me. To them I am stupid and they'll talk about their plans in front of me thinking that I'm not paying any attention since I would have Rosalie sitting in my lap. I know where they're going and that Alice has bit the human, causing her change." She feels his eyes flow over her, focusing on the scars around her neck and wrists.

"When I was in the Army, after I saved Ares from a gang of Maria's vampires, before we became the Major and General, I was ripped apart over and over again as punishment." She tells him and he has the respect to look embarrassed at being caught.

"My apologies. I have information on the human girl, but I also have information for the Kings. They plan to build a house north of Newfoundland, deep in the wilderness, to keep a low profile." She nods and looks over her shoulder at Felix and Demetri, who nod in response to the silent order and take off.

"They're strong enough to take on the Cullen's. I'll send you with Chelsea, Alec and Jane, to the castle where you can tell the King's your information." He looks at her surprised.

"What about you, Isabella?" He questions, taking a step towards her.

"I am the only one that can shield out Alice and can fight Jasper. I'll bring him home with me." The twins make a low sound in their throats and she turns to face them, an eyebrow high.

"Isabella, he is your brother. Would you be able to kill him, if you had no other choice?" They question, their voices harmoniously filled with concern.

"Jasper will not let Ares or Major kill me."  
"If he is under the pixies manipulation, he is liable to do anything."  
"I can take care of myself. Get back to the airstrip and head back to the castle. That was an order, not a request." She growls deeply looking at the twins, her eyes fading to black as the General shows through for a moment. They nod and together, they all run back to Forks as Isabella follows Felix's scent.


	4. Chapter 4

~~Chapter 4~~~

She follows them for almost an hour till she catches up with them at the top of a nearby mountain, overlooking the construction of the Cullen's new home. At the moment they have a few tents set up for each of the couples and the foundation of the home built; from their vantage point she can see Rosalie and Jasper putting down the boards for the floor and pulling up the walls.

"For only being gone a few hours or so, they have a lot of work done." Felix comments and Isabella rolls her eyes.

"If you look closer you'll see that the foundation was already there, they just started to create the house." Her words are cut through by a high pitched scream, the human must be in one of the large tents, she watches as only Rosalie is affected by the humans pitiful sounds.

"Where is the rest of them Demitri?" She asks sending out her shield, only getting _pings_ of the transitioning human, her brother and the blonde bitch.

"They're in the tents, hidden under Jasper's shield." She growls lowly as she watches the pixie flit out of one of the tents and over to Jasper, she leans in close to him and whispers something to him.

"Let's go. I wanna go home." She sighs before running from the cliff face and launching herself off, landing in the center of the floor that Jasper was working on.

"Hello, Pixie." Her voice deep, full of power and authority. Dropping her cloak, her eyes so black there was no white visible. The Corporal had taken over, tired of playing cat and mouse with this stupid bitch. In seconds she has Alice pinned and wrapped in her shield so she can't manipulate anyone, and looks back.. She watches as her brother tries to fight Felix as she wraps her brother in her shield. Her brother is taken down in less than four seconds, her heart clenched, but she has to follow through with her orders or she will be forced to kill him.

"Get the plane back here, we'll take them home and I'll deal with them soon enough." She snarls. Looking back to Alice, she makes the pixie look at her, Isabella staring deep into her eyes and murmurs, a musical lilt to her voice, "You're going to look at only me or the ground until we get to Volterra, then you will answer to the kings and you will not try to manipulate anyone in the castle." She steps away from the Pixie that stares at the ground. She turns from the manipulator to the rest of the Cullen Clan to see that they all were on their knees, looking at her with fear.

"Instead of killing the Cullens, we will take them back to the Castle and let Aro kill them, he deserves to kill his closest friend and his Clan." Demetri and Felix nod and a loud engine brings the trio's attention to the sky, looking up they see their private jet coming in to land nearby.

"Kill the newborn." She says tossing the pixie over her shoulder and dragging her brother by a tight grip on his shoulder. She hears Edward roaring in protest at her orders, but they are cut short when Alec steps onto the stairs of the plane, numbing him. She takes the pixie unto the back of the plane and sits her by herself, wrapped in her shields, and seats the rest of the Cullen's near the front so she can keep an eye on them.  
About an hour into the flight she coughs, blinks a few times and gives herself a rough shake. "I apologize if I hurt any of the Volturi coven while Corporal took over, She doesn't care who she hurts as long as she follows orders. I know that she manipulated Alice and incapacitated her, what was done to Jasper?" Isabella questions as she pulls her conscious to the forefront of her mind and shoves Corporal and Athena back into their respective cages.

"Corporal wrapped him in your shields and let Felix take him down, other than that nothing, Ares never made an appearance, neither did the Major. He's just been staring at his feet, refusing to answer anyone." Jane tells her from her left. She looks around the plane to see Jane and Alec seated on both sides of her, as if they where her guards. Felix and Demetri sat on the opposite couch, keeping Rosalie, Carlisle, Esme and Edward on one couch with Jasper in the middle on a recliner.

"Jasper." She mumbles, she watches him blink and he still refuses to look up. "Major Whitlock." Nothing. "Ares!" Nothing. Blinking, she sighs. Two more hours pass and she bites her lip.

"Reed." She whispers, his head jerks up and look her in the eye.

"Marie." He whispers, a small smile on his lips.

"There you are Jay." He smiles and shrugs.

"I had to reevaluate the last sixty years of my life without her manipulation in my head." She nods, glad that he hasn't brought up his memories that she took.

"She'll answer for that, so will the rest of the Clan, for keeping Edward's human alive without turning or killing her. She has been eliminated and burned for knowing about you. She wouldn't have survived her first year, the Volturi would have trained her until she lost her mind or begged to die, which they would have given her immediately and made one of you do it. The Volturi might make all of you watch as Alice is tested for her memories, tried for her crimes and executed. I have no idea who will execute her and what will happen to the rest of you." She knows that she isn't telling the whole truth, but she tells them enough of the truth that they can't smell the deceit. She watches the Cullen's sink into themselves and refuse to look at anyone but their Clan members.

"What does Reed stand for?" Felix questions, looking over at Isabella who smiles softly.

"It's Jasper's middle name. Only I was allowed to call him that when we were growing up, because he wouldn't be able to hear me over the workers in the steel mill he worked in before Momma got sick and he had to come home to take care of me and her." He smiles and so do the rest of the Volturi Clan.

"You called yourself Corporal and Athena, like the warlords of the Southern Vampire wars, yet you work for the Volturi, when you can take them down and rule the entire race if you want to. Why do you tell them about you and your brother's personal life?" Rosalie asks, looking up from her heels.

"I was sentenced to two hundred years of required work from Aro himself. If I didn't do as he asked, he would take Jasper from his life, bring him to the castle, force me to give his memory back, make Alec numb me and make Jasper rip me apart and then rip him apart. I was alone for more than twenty years before anyone in the Castle would speak to me, let alone ask how I came to be who I am. I have nothing to hide, Aro has nothing he can take from me now. So I can tell them whatever they wish to know, not caring about the consequences." She nods and looks back down.

"So, do you have any idea what happened to Daddy or Clay? How they reacted to losing not only me, but the only girl that had been born in our family for generations?" Jasper's voice brings Isabella from the verge of losing herself in dark memories, causing her to smile.

"Daddy and Clay were devastated that they had to bury Momma and two empty caskets and pay for two headstones. They were really depressed, but Daddy remarried after Clay married Elizabeth Blake. Clay had five kids, three boys and two girls but they youngest girl died from measles. The oldest boy and the youngest girl were named after you and I. He died from a bar fight when he was in his late sixties, he got badly cut and it got infected and he died about two months was too old to have anymore children but he died in his sleep in his late seventies from a heart attack. Yet our bloodline still lives, there haven't been many girls born to the Whitlock family, so the boy's keep it going." Jasper smiles knowing that his family lives on.

"I went to see out graves brother..They are the best kept graves in our family plot. We constantly have flowers in the vases and every few years they go back over the engravings to make sure that we aren't forgotten." He seems surprised.

"Why?" He asks, she shrugs.

"I have no idea." He nods and they all go back to silence for the remainder of their flight.

 _ **Hey! Sorry to all that have been waiting on this chapter, I have hit a road block temporarily. I promise I'll get this updated more often!  
LEAVE ME A REVIEW PLEASE AND I'LL UPDATE QUICKER**_


	5. Chapter 5

~~Chapter 5~~  
She's lost deep in her memories in the last hours of their flight since Rosalie brought them back up, they broke out of their cages and came to the forefront of her mind, to remind her of all the things that she has done. All three stood on a black tiled floor. Corporal stood in a tattered pair of men's slacks that hung low on her hips and a torn tank top, ripped and dusty boots covered her feet,her hair in a high pony. She stood with her legs shoulder length apart, at an at ease stance, looking between Athena and Isabella.

Isabella looks to Athena who leaned against the bars of her cage, her unbound chestnut hair went down to her hips, she wore tight ripped jeans and a blue tank top with a leather jacket across her shoulders. Athena looked boredly at her nails as Isabella looked at herself. She wore a cotton navy blue dress, she gasps, it was the same one that she died in.

" _Do you remember when we ripped three towns apart after Maria starved us for three months? That blood was so delicious, so was their terror." Corporal cackles maniacally wrapping her arms around herself as she recalls how tasty and fulfilling the human's terror was._

" _ **Or how great it felt to tear apart Santana's army when he tried to sneak attack us, and when we won we wreaked havoc on the entire territory of Mexico! We felt so full of power, we won every battle that year. It was magnificent."**_ _Athena shudders and lets out a deep moan as Isabella shivers in terror. Isabella was repulsed by all of the horrible things that she's done even if she wasn't in control._

 _She screams in horror as Athena and Corporal turn towards her and replay everything that they've done while she was in her own cage._

"ISABELLA MARIE WHITLOCK" She is hit with a full dose of anxiety. Her eyes fly open, she fills her lungs over and over again with air as she looks around, her body positioned to attack. Her vision is blurry for a moment, when it clears she sees her brother kneeling before her, his hands grasping her shoulders.

"Isabella." He repeats, but his voice sounds as if it's muted and she looks from him to the others behind him. She hisses and pulls away from him.  
Her voice chimes with Athena, Corporal and Isabella together, "Get away from us. Touch us again and you'll be ash." She watches as they all stepped back and look at her filled with fear, which she can smell. She moans softly loving the scent.

"Isabella." Her brother growls and her eyes dart back to him and she hisses in his face.

' _Slap'_ Her head goes to the left, she blinks realizing what's going on and looks back to her brother.

"Oh god." She whispers looking at everyone, "What happened?"  
Jasper cups her cheek, "You got lost in thought, when I tried to get your attention I filled you with anxiety to pull you out, but I had no idea it would cause you to become feral.

 _Feral. She was feral, she just hid it well._

"It's from the Army. She would punish me just to punish me while you were out feeding or while you were training. I was always anxious before Athena or Corporal took over and I slept while they were in control…" She looks up at him, her eyes brimming with venom tears. "They showed me what they did while I was asleep, it's so bad Jay." She launches herself into his chest, needing the comfort that only family can bring.

"Why did I never feel the anxiety from you Isa? Why did you hide it? I would have taken you with me." He murmurs into her hair, his hand rubbing soothing circles on her back.

"She would have torn you apart and held you down and made you watch as she tortured me." She lies against his chest for another moment before she pushes herself up, turns to the others and nods to them.

"I apologize, when Rosalie mentioned the Corporal and Athena together, calling them warlords, it woke them. They showed me some memories and I lost myself for a moment. It won't happen again." She looks out the window to see that they had landed and rolled into their private hanger. Opening the hangar she looks back at them and takes off towards the Castle, letting them use the blacked out SUVs, not noticing that Emmett took off after her.

~A few minutes later~  
She had just hopped the furthest castle wall, when she scents him and launches herself at him, crashing both of them into the undergrowth that surrounded the Castle.

"Why are you following me?" She snarls, whipping around to face him. His boyish features morph into a look of concern.

"You ran away from us after loosing yourself. I wanted to make sure that you are truly okay." He placates, not wanting her to hate him, "My instincts screamed at me to follow you, I apologize."

"It is fine. Come with me, I need to alert the kings that we have returned and what will happen with you." She helps him up, hops the walls and heads deeper into the castle. Slamming the doors open, Isabella's body walks through the door, but Corporal is in control of their consciousness.

"Kings, we have brought the whole Cullen Clan. Their human pet has been killed. The punishment of all except Emmett McCarty and Jasper Whitlock is up to all of you." Aro looks at me incredulously.

"Who are you to tell us who we can and cannot punish? We are the kings!" Aro is on his feet and in Corporal's face in a mere five seconds. His breath still reeks of rancid blood and decay, his clouded crimson eyes delirious.

"I am the most powerful vampire in this castle. You've not met me, I am Corporeal and I will be respected. The two mentioned males will not be punished." He steps closer to Corporeal, and she rises to her full height, starring the king down. After a few moments he turns away cackling and grasps each of the Cullen's by their hands, reading their thoughts.

"Kill all except Carlisle. HE can live with the memory of the coven that he once had, but couldn't control. His punishment will be eternal servitude to the Volturi Medical Center, and his diet will be human blood or starvation. His crazy ideals have went on for far too long." Aro takes his seat on his throne as Felix and a few other guard tear apart Esme, Edward, Alice and Rosalie.

"We do not need Edward or Alice's gifts, they are too manipulative, it would be too much of a hassle to break their bonds with themselves and link them to me."Aro grumbles. Carlisle is drug from the throne room and down to the feeding room by Demitri, and Aro looks to Corporal.

"Is there a reason that these two were spared?" Marcus grumbles boredly from Aro's left. "Jasper is Isabella's brother, he will never be punished. He has been through enough. Emmett is my mate. He will not be harmed in anyway, or I will kill you."Her eyes never leave Aro, as she knows he is planning something.


	6. Chapter 6

_**I know this is the shortest chapter ever for this story, I just wanted to give those of you who reviewed a small taste of what's coming up. If you want more, you gotta review! LOVE Y'ALL**_

 _ **-BeautifulScars**_

~~~Chapter 6~~~~

"How do you know that he is your mate? You are a vile demon that doesn't deserve a mate to deal with your violent and abusive past. You'll do nothing but hurt him, Marcus, destroy the bond." Aro demands abruptly standing and walking over to his brother. Marcus looks up at Aro bored, yet Corporeal can see a fire in his eyes.

"You know that because of her shields, no one can get that deep into her psyche. Not even Chelsea can do that." Aro rears back and hits Marcus, knocking him across the throne room. Demitri and Felix are instantly at Marcus' side looking him over and as guards.

"I want her destroyed. I want both of them destroyed! We can not have this much power in the world, they'll overthrow us and mess up all that we have worked for! I want them both thrown back into the dungeons and starved for fifty years, after they have decomposed a good bit, maybe then they'll listen to us." Aro's deranged self rants all over the throne room, grabbing the guards and shaking them, his eyes blank and crazed.

"Enough. Jasper, Emmett, let's get out of here. Isabella wants to go home." Corporeal commands, both males nod as they turn and walk out of the throne room, Corporeal's shields wrapped around them tightly. They all ignore Aro's crazed shouting as they walk out, Corporeal notices vaguely that Jane, Alec and Felix are also following them.

"If you are following us to take us back-" She gets cut off by Alec, "Isabella sees us as her coven, our loyalty to her outweighs our loyalty to the Kings. We are coming with you." She nods and they all bolt from the castle and hop back on the private jet and head to Texas.

"We are going back to Texas, contacting all of my previous contacts, along with Peter, Charlotte and Garrett. We are going to contact the Roman's, we are going to put them back in control of the Vampire Race and we will make sure that they'll still abide by rules and what not. Aro needs to be taken out, he has lost his mind." Corporeal's eyes shift from obsidian to a mix of crimson and grey, showing that Isabella, Athena and Corporeal have merged together. Her voice a mix of command, soothing tones and flame.

"I know that Marcus and Caius will need to be spared and that Marcus will probably walk into a pyre the moment hee can once his bond's to Aro are broken. I have no idea what Caius will do, but we will offer him sanctuary and any of the guard that want it. Things are going to change hopefully for good." She watches as her coven nod and settles in for the long ride. She nods and does the same, thinking of all the contacts that she has and who will aid her.

~~Emmett's POV~~~  
 _I Emmett McCarty am the mate to the most powerful vampire in the world. The woman who has three separate beings in her consciousness, who can decimate the entire Volturi if she wanted to, is my mate!_ Emmett says to himself. He watches the way Isabella moves, the way she stands, the way her commanding voice makes his body feel things that he hasn't felt since he was a human. His heart finally feels full, even though he has no idea how to approach his intimidating mate.

"When we get to my home in Texas, would you rather have your own room, or would you rather your things be with mine, since we are mates?" Emmett is brought out of his thoughts by Isabella's hand on his arm. Looking up, he get's lost in her swirling red, bronze and grey eyes.

"Emmett?" He blinks and clears his throat unnecessarily.

"If it is alright with you, I would rather my things be with yours, like you said, we are mates...How do you feel about that? Having a mate who isn't as powerful as you?" His voice shakes, thinking that she will reject him.

'Power isn't everything. I hate my powers most of the time, but I still live with them. I am ecstatic to have even found you. I am a monster Emmett, I have done many horrible things in my life that I will never be able to forget or make amends for. I never thought that I would even find you, and you may even think my body is disgusting because of all of the scars. I have more than Jasper." She trailes off miserably.

"Isabella, I couldn't hate you or think you are disgusting, even if I wasn't your mate. You are radiant, even with your scars. The scars show that you have gotten through your past and learned from it. I went nuts for quite a few years once I was turned, but it is okay. What happened in the Wars are in the past, you cannot live there, you need to live in the present.I am here and we have one another, we will learn about one another and will grow as mates." He smiles at her and she nods, settling against in for the rest of the trip, his large arm around her, keeping her grounded in this present mind.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Thank you all for the amazing reviews. I am so sorry I took so long. My father passed a week before christmas last year and I didn't have the urge to write until recently. I promise I am not gone! Please let me know what you think. I love y'all!**_

Chapter 7 Aro's POV~

"She threatened me? The leader of the entire Vampire race! I will kill her with my bare hands. I want every vampire in league with the Volturi here in the next few days. She is a warlord, we will see of she can handle a war of this magnitude. I will destroy everything she holds dear!" Aro shouts from his throne, not noticing the looks he is getting from the Guard. Demetri slowly escorts Marcus from the throne room and into his private office.

"We will take out this threat to our power and then, then we will wage all out war on the humans, so no more powerful humans will become powerful vampires like that insipid vile Isabella or Jasper Whitlock. We will take out the entire Whitlock line and make sure that none will ever become Vampire's ever again." He looks at the seemingly normal but frightened vampires around him.

"Afton. Take Santiago and head to Texas. I want you to slowly begin to kill the Whitlock line. Start with the children, then make your way through the adults." Afton nods and exits the throne room with Santiago on his heels. Aro throws himself across his throne and sighs happily.

"We will rule the world contently soon enough."

~~Emmett's POV~~~

Isabella's house in Texas turns out to be her parent's home, it was left to her in her parent's will, and when she came back to Texas not long after joining the Volturi, she got it back from her so-many-great-grand nieces by portraying herself as her own granddaughter that no one knew about. It has been taken care of by her family through the years, and is very large. It is a two story ranch house with four bedrooms, a wrap around porch and swing, with a barn filled with cattle and horses.

"Jasper. Do you want the master bedroom or your old bedroom?" I hear Isabella ask and I look to her after admiring the house. Her skin sparkles in the sunlight, her scars standing out against her skin. _Beautiful._ He thinks to himself.

"I would prefer to have my old room. Since you and Emmet are mates, you should have the master bedroom. What all has been changed since we left?" Jasper asks as he, Isabella,Jane, Alec, Felix and I step onto the porch.

"It mostly was modernised. Electricity was updated,kitchen was redone. The bedroom were more or less left alone. Everything we had in them were left how they were, par Clayton and Mama and Daddy's rooms. Our great nephew Reed and his wife Alicia keep up the cattle and the horses while no one is here and they get paid handsomely for it every month. I'll let them know we are going to be staying here for a little, that they don't need to continue. But I will still continue to pay them." Isabella explains as she unlocks the door and lets everyone inside.

"I-it still smells the same. I can still smell mama's old perfume, Daddy's aftershave." Jasper mumbles from the middle of the room. I watch as he touches everything in the room before walking into another. The living room still has an old shade of baby blue on the walls, a grey couch, a tattered brown recliner and a flat screen around an old fireplace with pictures on the mantle. I walk over to the mantle. I see a picture of the original Whitlock family. Isabella was still a baby, Jasper looked like he was around twelve. Next was a picture of Jasper in his Confederate uniform all serious and whatnot. Then, the last photo on the mantle was a picture of Isabella, what looks like a few months before her change, in a navy colored dress, cowboy boots with her hair up in a tight bun.

"I was seventeen when I was changed. I know that I don't act like that age, but I did at one point in my human life."  
"You know in human terms you're jailbait right?" I joked and she smiled a full smile that took my breath away.

"I am more than a hundred years older than you. So technically you are jailbait Emmett." She replies and I laugh as we walk through the rest of the house, letting the others get accustomed and to let Jasper recall his human life. We walk up the stairs, down the left hall and she opens a door on the right.

"This is our room." The walls were a dark grey, a king size bed took up the majority of the room, a cedar chest at the foot. Dark cherry wood dressers and a desk were in each corner.

"It's amazing. Thank you for letting me come with you. I know that you are accustomed to having a mate, I want to know how you want to go forward?" I ask turning to face her after I stepped into the room.

"I know that you thought Rosalie was your mate, that you had a lot of sex. I know I may not be her, but I am not very touchy. I do not like touch very much at all, but with you, it doesn't bother me. I would like to become friends, and then lovers. I know how mates are in the first years. The need to mate and mark one another is very powerful. I'm willing to try. But when the war that I feel coming, actually comes. I want you to know that I will not stand by and let you fight for me. I can take care of myself." I nod and open my arms to her.  
"Let's take a few minutes to rest, then we will get ahold of all of your contacts. I know that you already called Peter and Charlotte. That they probably already grabbed Garrett and Alistair on their way here." She nods and melts into my embrace.

 _We can get through this, and in the end I may not have the family I once was adopted into. But I know in this one I will not be seen as the oblivious dolt with no opinion. I have my mate and I have a new family. My life is good._


	8. Chapter 8

~~~Chapter 8 Jasper's POV~~~  
We've been in my families old home for a week now, and I have met every single contact my sister has ever had in her long life, and they've all begun to train for the coming war. I feel it in my bones, Ares and Major have been talking about tactics in our shared space, but I refuse to participate in the training or in the straticizing. Everyone keeps telling me that I need to train so I can get my skills back, but I don't want to get used to fighting again. I never wanted to fight when I joined the war as a teenager. I only joined so I could help my family.

"You know you loved taking lives. All of the carnage fed Ares, and you know that alone is the only reason you didn't walk into a pyre after Peter and Charlotte left. He kept us alive. You should be grateful. You should train." Major whispered from my psyche. I try to ignore him, but the whispers continue as I look around out old home.

"You think that you didn't enjoy it? You reveled in it, like a pig in shit, but I didn't! I hated it!" I shout to Major, and he growls deeply in my head. I sit on the swing on the back porch and turn my sight inward, knowing I needed to focus on putting my other sides in their cages, before they took over.

In my mind, all three of us are standing in an old barn, three of the horse stalls have cages inside them, one for each, yet were all standing outside them. Ares stands tall, his blond hair a mess on his head, his eyes a dark obsidian. He is in the uniform from the Southern wars, ripped and dusty trousers, no shirt and boots, proudly displaying his scars. Major is in a ruined version of my confederate uniform, his shirt tore open with boots, he is in an at ease stance. HIs eyes a vibrant red, a sadistic smile on his face. Looking down I am in a pair of ripped jeans, cowboy boots and a white shirt.

"You know to keep living, we have to fight."  Ares rumbles looking over to me, an understanding look in his eyes. "I know that you hated what we did, but you know we had to fight to survive. I loved every moment of chaos that I let loose. Whether it be destroying newborns, having sex with humans then draining them, or simply being on the battlefield, but that is what I was created for. To help you survive what the Major couldn't endure." I look from him to the Major who shrugged.

"I took over first. When you were thrown into training the newborns, you couldn't handle all the violence and torture that we endured. I took all of the punishments. You were kept unconscious while we were tortured. It's why you have so many blind spots in your memories that Isabella gave back to us. But Jasper, you know we must train. We need to make sure that we will never lose Isabella, Corporal, or Athena ever again.  I nod and pull myself out of my mind and walk onto the training ground.

"It's good to see you back, brother." Peter is the first to walk up to me, his shit-eating grin plastered on his face.

"Who all is here? What are their powers?" I slowly pull aspects from Major and Ares making us one solid person for the first time in centuries. I look across the acres of fields and count twelve vampires actively training while the rest watch.

"There is Isabella,Emmet,me, Char, Jane, Alec, Felix,Benjamin, Dellanie, August, Hayden and Grayson that are actively training. Benjamin is of the Egyptian coven, owes Isabella his life, since she saved his ass when he went exploring in the America's and got too close to Maria's camp. He can control the elements. Dellanie can read minds like Edward could, but at greater distances. August is like Felix and Emmet, they still have all of their newborn strength at their ages. Hayden and Grayson are twins that are able to do what they call electrical pulsing. They can hold onto one another's skin and create an electrical barrier that no one can survive. "

I nod and begin to walk around the area to get a grasp on what everyone needs to focus on. Dellanie needs to quit wearing dresses, that'll surely get her killed. Major murmurs and I nod.

"Dellanie. Go change. You cannot fight for your life in a dress girl!" She looks up from wrestling with Emmett and nods, he lets her up and she flits inside.

There is a delicious scent coming from that one over there. I want to get closer. Ares grumbles as we walk closer to Charlotte and another young woman. She has her hair up in a tight ponytail, the blonde hilights flashing with every jab she gets on Charlotte. Something about her attracts me and I am unable to figure out why.

"Jasper, wanna spar with her? She was the latest that Isabella changed. Shes only three and a half years old. She may do better learning from you. Isabella decided she wanted to train the twins." I nod, "Go get Rebel and Hera, they need to learn how to fight, they can't just be the mental fighters, they'll be too vulnerable." She nods and I look to Peter, "Make sure to step in if I get too out of control. We're united ." Our voices melted together and his eyes grew wide, along with his smile.

"Make sure to use your instincts young lady. What is your name?" Peter asks her as we begin to circle each other.

"Jessa. Jessa Owen." She made the first mistake. She took her eyes off me, and I knocked her legs out from under her. She went down, and I straddled her, my teeth against her neck.

"First round goes to the Major." She growls deeply in her throat and tries to shove me off of her, but I can't move, I am entranced by her scent.

"Major. Enough." Peters voice in my ear pulls me out of her trance and I stand up and turn away. She gets up and I can tell from the sound of her movements, she will want to launch herself onto my back. Right when she launches herself, I step to the side and she faceplants into the ground.

"If you cannot do things silently, then don't do them at all. We're superior beings. We can hear anything and you can't learn to be absolutely silent, then you will be killed." She nods and I turn to Peter and nod with a smug smile and an eyebrow lift.

"Attention fighters. Who all knows how the Major's powers work?" Only a few vampire's hands go up and he grins.

"You'll feel his powers at work. Then Corporal will show you what she can do. Then you will see how they are together. These are your leaders in this fight, you need to know what they can do alone, and together. This will help you train. Understood? If so, get in a line in front of Major. Corporal will be beside him in a moment."

Once everyone lined up in front of us, Isabella and I look at one another and grin.

"Get ready." We say harmoniously.


End file.
